Dave Bautista
David Michael Bautista, Jr. '''wurde am 18. Januar 1969 in Arlington, Virginia, USA geboren und ist ein MMA-Kämpfer, Filmschauspieler und Wrestler. Er tritt regelmäßig unter dem Ringnamen '''Batista bei der WWE auf. Sein bisher größter Erfolg in der WWE ist der viermalige Erhalt der World Heavyweight Championship, sowie der zweifache Erhalt der WWE Championship. Privatleben Bautista ist väterlicherseits philippinischer und mütterlicherseits griechischer Abstammung. Sein Großvater arbeitete als Taxifahrer und ernährte die Familie durch mehrere Nebenjobs. Bautista selbst sagt, dass er sich für seine arme Herkunft nicht schäme. Seine Kindheit war durch schreckliche Ereignisse geprägt: unter anderem hatten sich im Vorgarten seines Elternhauses drei Morde ereignet. Im Alter von 13 Jahren begann Bautista mit Autodiebstählen. Später wurde er Türsteher. Besonders in dieser Zeit entwickelte Bautista eine Leidenschaft für das Bodybuilding, bis er nach einer blutigen Auseinandersetzung zu einem Jahr Gefängnis auf Bewährung verurteilt wurde. Darüber hinaus war Bautista auch als Rettungsschwimmer tätig. Am 13. Oktober 1998 heiratete Bautista seine zweite Frau Angie und hat zwei Töchter sowie eine Stieftochter. Noch vor seinem 40. Lebensjahr wurde Bautista bereits zweifacher Großvater. Im August 2006 ließ sich Bautista von seiner zweiten Frau Angie scheiden. Am 16. Oktober 2007 wurde seine Autobiographie „''Batista Unleashed''“ in den USA veröffentlicht. Wrestling-Karriere Raw Dave Bautista begann seine Karriere als Wrestler am 30. Oktober 2002, nachdem er von Arthur Anoa’i trainiert wurde, bei Ohio Valley Wrestling unter dem Namen Leviathan. Im Jahr 2002 kam er als „Deacon Batista“ als Ringbegleiter von D-Von Dudley, der damals als Reverend D-Von auftrat, zur WWE. Ab 2003 schaffte er im Stable „Evolution“ den Durchbruch, als er mit Ric Flair zweimal die World Tag Team Titel erhielt. Im Januar 2005 machte er den großen Schritt nach oben, indem er den Royal Rumble gewinnen durfte, um sich einen Titelkampf um die World Heavyweight Championship zu sichern. Bei der WWE-Großveranstaltung Wrestlemania 21 durfte er sich am 3. April 2005 gegen Triple H durchsetzen und so zum ersten Mal die World Heavyweight Championship gewinnen. MMA-Karriere Am 16. Juni 2010 besuchte Bautista Strikeforce: Los Angeles (Mixed Martial Arts-Veranstaltung). Am 21. Juni 2010 gab er gegenüber tmz.com bekannt, dass er eine MMA-Karriere beginnen will. In seinem ersten Kampf konnte Bautista am 6. Oktober 2012 Vince Lucero in der ersten Runde durch technischen KO besiegen. Filmkarriere Nach Rollen in den Filmen Wrong Side of Town, House of the Rising Sun, Scorpion King 3 – Kampf um den Thron, The Man with the Iron Fists und Riddick ist Bautista 2014 als „Drax the Destroyer“ in Marvels Guardians of the Galaxy zu sehen. Filmografie *2006: Relative Strangers *2009: My Son, My Son, What Have Ye Done? *2010: Wrong Side of Town *2011: House of the Rising Town *2012: The Scorpion King 3: Battle of Redamption *2013: Riddick *2014: Guardians of the Galaxy *2014: L.A. Slasher *2015: Bus 657 *2015: James Bond: Spectre *2015: Kickboxer *2017: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 *2017: 2048: Nowhere to Run (Kurzfilm) *2017: Blade Runner 2049 *2018: Avengers: Infinity War *2018: Hotel Artemis *2019: Avengers 4 *2020: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Guardians of the Galaxy Kategorie:Helden